16th Precinct
Location The 16th Precinct is the location of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. The precinct is part of the New York City Police Department. The new commanding officer of SVU is Captain Olivia Benson. It was formerly headed by Captain Donald Cragen from 1999 to 2014. Personnel * Captain Donald Cragen, commanding officer. Transferred from Anti-Corruption Task Force. Formerly Captain at the 27th Precinct. Retired in 2014. * Captain Steven Harris, temporary commanding officer in 2012 during Captain Cragen's suspension while under investigation for murdering a prostitute. * Lieutenant Declan Murphy, took over as commanding officer after the retirement of Captain Cragen from acting CO Sgt. Benson in 2014. Later returned to undercover operations. * Captain Olivia Benson, longtime partner to Det. Stabler. Briefly transferred to Computer Crimes Division. New Squad supervisor replacing Sergeant Munch. Later promoted to commanding officer. * Sergeant John Munch, Squad Supervisor and longtime partner to Det. Tutuola. Formerly partnered with Dets. Cassidy and Jeffries. Transferred from the Baltimore Police Department. Retired in 2013. * Sergeant Mike Dodds, newest addition to SVU after Sgt. Benson was promoted to Lieutenant. Killed in the line of duty in 2016. * Detective 1st Grade Elliot Stabler, longtime partner to Det. Benson. Briefly suspended for anger-management issues. Retired in 2011. * Detective Monique Jeffries, former partner to Det. Briscoe and then Det. Munch. Transferred to the Vice Squad after inappropriate behavior with a former suspect. * Detective Ken Briscoe, former partner to Det. Jeffries and nephew of the legendary Detective Lennie Briscoe. Later transferred. * Detective Brian Cassidy, former partner to Det. Munch. Later transferred to Narcotics Division. Worked undercover for several years as an associate of known pimp Bart Ganzel, helping arrest him. Now a detective in the Internal Affairs Bureau. * Sergeant Odafin Tutuola, longtime partner to Sgt. Munch. Partnered with Det. Lake for one year, now partnered with Det. Rollins. Transferred from Narcotics to replace Det. Jeffries. * Detective Chester Lake, former partner to Det. Tutuola. Transferred from Brooklyn SVU, currently imprisoned for murder. * Detective Dani Beck, temporarily partnered to Det. Stabler. Transferred back to the Warrants Squad. * Detective 3rd Grade Amanda Rollins, newly assigned, having just moved from Atlanta. Partnered to Det. Tutuola. * Detective 2nd Grade Nick Amaro, newly assigned, having been transferred from Narcotics to replace Det. Stabler. Temporarily demoted for anger-management issues. Took early retirement in 2015 after being wounded in the line of duty. * Detective 3rd Grade Dominick Carisi, Jr., newest addition after Sgt. Benson requested an experienced detective to temporarily replace Det. Amaro after he was demoted but the assignment became permanent. * Detective Ruby Mazzanti, former partner to Det. Latimer, transferred to Robbery Division at the 31st Precinct. * Detective Dan Latimer, former partner to Det. Mazzanti, retired to run the 10-13 bar. * Detective Palmieri, usually assigned to backup investigations * Officer Lucy Kozlowski, sometimes employed as a decoy for catching pedophiles. ("Demons") * Officer Taylor ("Raw") Liasons * Rafael Barba of the NYCDA Sex Crimes Bureau. Preceded by Alexandra Cabot, Casey Novak and Kim Greylek. * Dr. George Huang, FBI liaison and in-house psychiatrist. Transferred from New York City to Tulsa in 2011; retired in 2015. * Dr. Melinda Warner, Medical Examiner. Facilities * Captain's Office * "The Crib" * Juvenile Interview Room * Holding Cells "The Cage" * Interrogation Rooms "The Box" * Media Room Recurring Personnel Special Victims Unit Uniform Officers Trivia * The 16th Precinct is one of the few precincts specially outfitted to deal with children as victims, witnesses, or suspects. * The 16th Precinct was built prior to 1970. (SVU: "Folly") *The 16th Precinct, if it were real, would be located somewhere in Midtown Manhattan between the Midtown South (14th) and Midtown North (18th) Precincts *Contrary to beliefs or speculations, the Special Victims Unit is not the only unit within the 16th Precinct as there are uniformed police officers shown walking around. *Whereas Lieutenant Benson is specifically said to be the CO only of the actual Special Victims Unit itself, Cragen (given his high rank) may have been commander of the entire precinct. *The 16th Precinct dates back to 1949, when it served as the setting for the radio program "Broadway is My Beat." Category:Precincts